The invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the air moisture in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle with little heat waste.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in DE-A 20 50 898, in which a wall element is formed by a flexible band, namely a textile band impregnated with lithium chloride. The band is moved in a circulating manner by means of a drive, so that a regenerated section of band is continuously exposed to the air flow to be dried. The regeneration is performed by leading the band past a heating device. Problems are caused by the salt solutions on metals, which results in corrosion. Also, because of a possible instability from crystallizing of the salt, the desorption temperature must be controlled or the solution concentration must be constantly checked out and a heating device provided for desorption has to be extremely powerful in order to ensure adequate regeneration of the quickly circulating band. Even so, complete drying of the air is virtually impossible.